


Alarms

by forgetforgotten



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetforgotten/pseuds/forgetforgotten
Summary: Soulmate timer au. Kara is anxious awaiting her timer zeroing out, add her brash boss and a very ignorant citizen of the city and Kara is at her wits end.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 451





	Alarms

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any formatting issues, I was struggling to say the least. Now I have to write a Lena- centric fic to sate my love for her. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

_I hate alarms_.

  
Kara has always hated alarms, the near constant blaring of them all around the city in the morning, the heightened chorus on the half hour. Of course, it’s been years since she’s been tuning them out; when it’s a symphony of them, she can pretend it’s just bad music. She has had no problem ignoring them in her sleep, she’s well accustomed to it by now and doesn’t give it a second thought. Until she does. 

_I hate alarms_.

For nearly two weeks now, someone in the city has had a very abrasive and especially annoying alarm set for 3 am. That’s right, three in the Rao danged morning. 

Now Kara is a very patient and understanding person, but since she has already been increasingly on edge, her kindness is pushed to the side and anger steps up.

She reaches for her phone, shooting off a text to her sister before forcing herself back to sleep in spite of her very rude not-so-neighbor.

 _At least they only need one alarm to wake up_.

* * *

Having Alex and Maggie over for breakfast was a good idea, they always seem to get her mind off things that she could do without worrying over.  
Once sat down with a coffee and enough breakfast pastries to hold her through lunch, Kara feels a bit more at ease. She was initially a little worried that Alex meeting Maggie would significantly change her and her sister’s relationship but Maggie is like an extension of Alex that Kara is grateful for.

“Don’t forget, sister plus girlfriend movie night tomorrow is-“

“Cancelled unless it’s not. We know,” Maggie responds with a teasing smile. “Did you get a wake up call today?”

Alex and Maggie only seem to find amusement in her current predicament. Kara lets out a huff, “c’mon you guys, this isn’t funny. If they have that stupid alarm set tomorrow I will lose it.”

This earns more laughter from the couple, though Alex relents, “we’re sorry Kar, I know you’re stressed because your day is tomorrow.” 

Ah yes, her day. Tomorrow will be the day her timer zeros out and she will meet her soulmate. She would be excited if she weren’t so dang anxious. The irritability from the unwanted 3am wakeup call doesn’t help much either. 

After a moment Alex adds “after you meet them, I’m sure the alarm will be the last of your worries.”

That does quell some of her worries, the alarm will be a forgotten trouble if all goes well tomorrow.

“You’re right, this time tomorrow I’ll have nothing to complain about.”

* * *

The remainder of Kara’s day does nothing but put her in a sour mood.

First Snapper made her edit the next issue since the regular editor called out sick. Normally she would be happy but she has two articles of her own to complete. She gets Winn’s help while she finishes her own article, then gets to work editing. Only a half hour in, Supergirl has to go assist with an alien takedown.

It’s a long fight, it leaves Kara exhausted and a bit battered. Luckily Winn dropped off Kara's work laptop so she could quickly finish up her work for the day.   
When she shuts her computer, she lazily makes her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She turns the water on and peels of her supersuit.

A small smile graces her lips as she remembers tomorrow is her day to meet her soulmate. Her smile grows as she imagines finding her own Maggie, someone who makes her stronger by nurturing her soft side, someone to grow with and love.

As an alien who has never truly fit in, she has always wanted this. Someone that is hers as much as she is theirs. Kara is such a passionate and loving person, she deserves to have someone that makes her feel as if she never belonged anywhere else.

She imagines who her soulmate might be. She thinks they’ll be kind and strong, probably passionate like herself. They could be any combination of traits but one thing is for sure- Kara will love them. 

* * *

At 3:00 Kara wakes up to the same alarm that has been waking her for the past two weeks.  
And she is furious.

She abruptly jumps out if bed and speed changes into her suit then takes off out her window. In her haste to reach the alarm before it shuts off she nearly breaks the sound barrier. 

Supergirl lands on a high up balcony of some fancy high rise apartment building in the center of National City just as the alarm cuts off. She looks down and notes the cracked concrete under her feet, serves them right. She raises her hand to knock on the glass door just hard enough to not break it. 

She hears a heartbeat spike and skip in fear. Her anger dissipates a tiny bit, _okay so I did just knock on someone’s balcony door at 3am, I didn’t want to scare the living heck out of them._

A different alarm starts going off just as Kara catches a head peak around the corner. Her anger resumes it’s previous level at hearing a different alarm coming from the apartment. She knocks again, the woman seemingly in a stupor upon seeing Supergirl at her balcony. 

The woman, striking in appearance with her dark as night hair, eggshell skin and pure green eyes with brown specks, stirred from her frozen state. When she came to the door, Kara had one thought, _beautiful_ , before remembering why she was here to begin with. 

Once the door was open Kara, Supergirl, got straight to the point. She does her best to shout while still respecting the poor neighbors of this woman, “a THREE AM alarm? What could you possibly need to get up at THREE FREAKING AM for!”

The dark haired woman gapped, then took a moment to collect herself, standing straighter and with a barely noticeable smirk. “I’m hosting an ongoing conference for technology to aide poverty. Have my alarms been a disturbance to the maiden of mighty hearing?” Her smirk grows at the teasing, she really can’t help herself. 

Kara huffs, well if there is a good explanation for a 3am alarm, that’s got to be it. “How much longer is the conference,” she asks neutrally. 

“Just another week.” Supergirl groans. “But then there’s the global warming conference.” Lena gives her best “whoops” face, though she’s teasing of course. Well it’s true but the conference is out of the country so the alarms won’t be a problem then.   
Lena laughs at the utter despair on Supergirl’s face. _Oh being with her should be ton of fun_.

Supergirl looks annoyed once more “well can you at least turn off that alarm?”

The woman’s smile blossoms fully at this, she takes a step forward toward the heroine. “That’s not any alarm,” she pulls up her sleeve to reveal her blinking timer.

Oh.

She then rolls the sleeve of Supergirl's suit to see her timer, also zeroed out.

Kara looks between the woman and their timers a few times. “Wha- I- you.”

The woman steps closer once more, only a foot away from Kara. “I’m Lena. Lena Luthor, I sincerely hope that won’t be an issue because I’d love to take you on a date.”

Supergirl is fully blushing, a big smile on her lips now, still completely unsure of what just happened but she is sure they are soulmates. “Yes. Yes, I’d love that.” She nods a few times, then “oh! Since you are my soulmate,” calling Lena her soulmate for the first time causes her to blush deeply, “I’m Kara Zor- El Danvers.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kara,” she extends her hand but Kara just laughs and uses her arm to pull her in for a hug.

Lena stiffens for a half second before relaxing and hugging back, albeit a bit awkwardly. “Yeah, I’m a hugger. You’ll have to get used to that quick.”

The pale woman smiles and puts her head in the nook of Kara’s neck, “I think I can manage.”

* * *

Kara flies around the skies until she knows her sister is starting her day. She does one more loop de loop and whoop before sneaking in her sisters apartment building in Supergirl regalia. She knocks on the door excitedly, squealing when her sister opens the door. “Someone isn’t so anxious to meet their soulmate anymore,” she says with a bit of confusion in her voice. 

Maggie is at the table with breakfast, sporting an equally happy yet confused look.

Kara spins around, “oh someone is very excited having met their soulmate.”

Maggie and Alex both let their jaws drop, look to each other then back to Kara. “You found them already? It’s not even eight yet.”

Kara laughs, “oh yeah, I found her,” she doesn’t pause to allow for another moment of Alex and Maggie playing mental catch-up. “You’ll never guess how we met.” Then Kara laughs again, this time with the smallest does of sheepishness, “actually, you’ll never guess who it is.”

Maggie is the first to rebound. She puts her fork down, “hold the damn phone. Little Danvers, you’re a fellow lady lover?”

Kara rolls her eyes with a smile, “gender has never been a factor in my attraction, so yes, I am a fellow lady lover.” She giggles and oh, Alex can recognize giddy Kara from a mile away. Kara adds under her breath, “especially a lover of that lady.” 

Alex laughs but she remembers what else Kara said. “Wait okay so how did you meet her?”

But Maggie butts in, “no, no, tell us who it is first! Why did you say we’ll never guess?”

About to chime in again, Alex stays quiet when she sees Kara about to speak.

“Remember that pesky alarm that keeps waking me up?” The other women narrow their eyes, unsure of where this is going, nodding nevertheless. “Well they had it set again this morning, and of course because it’s my day to zero out, I was super irritated when it went off today of all days, and on a Saturday!”

Maggie laughed, “you said super irritated.” Alex slapped her arm.

“So I changed into my supersuit and went searching for the alarm. I landed on the balcony of that really fancy apartment building that is basically a skyscraper. And I-“

Alex put her hand up, “Kara tell me you didn’t knock on the door of the person who’s alarm has been waking you up.” 

Kara threw her hands up, “I had no other options Alex!” She received a withering stare in response. “Anyway, I knocked and this gorgeous woman came to the door. I asked her why she has a 3am alarm, she’s trying to solve poverty, Then I asked if she could turn off the other alarm going off and she said ‘that isn’t just any timer’ and showed both of our timers both going off.” She smiles with a dopey look, “I thought she was thrown off to have Supergirl on her balcony but it was because she had just seen her soulmate.”

Maggie and Alex both are smiling at the cuteness of the story and the happiness radiating of the younger Danvers sister. Alex says “well it’s probably because she saw Supergirl, her soulmate, standing on her balcony at 3am.” 

Kara chuckles, still looking zoned out. Maggie spoke up, “gorgeous, huh?”

Kara blushed but nodded enthusiastically, “Maggie, you have no idea. She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. And her voice, Oh my Rao, her voice. She has the faintest Irish accent and it’s like music.” She pauses, “Oh well, I guess this leads to the next part.” She puts on a somewhat nervous smile, “my soulmate is Lena Luthor.”

“Holy shit.” Maggie and Alex both let out. 

Kara nods, “and I told her my real name too.”

Alex groans a bit but replies “well she is your soulmate so I can’t complain, she’s gotta be one hell of a person to deserve you sis.”

Kara goes to hug them both tightly, “thank you for being so cool about it because I’m very happy.” 

As she pulls away Alex nods, “I can tell, just make sure she knows what happens if she hurts you.”

The blonde walks toward the door, preparing to leave. “Oh, sister plus girlfriend movie night is postponed; I have a date tonight!”

The couple whoops, Maggie hollering “way to catch the hottest single woman in the city,” before the door shuts.

The door opens back up, Kara’s head popping in donning a dazzling smile “I did, didn’t I?”

Both women nod, “you really did sis, I’ll be expecting you call about what to wear.”

Her face goes from joy to terror. “Oh god. What to wear? Gotta go, bye,” the door shuts.

The couple looks at each other and laugh. “That was a lot to take in,” Maggie says.

“Isn’t she usually,” Alex laughs.

* * *

Every moment spent in the company of this woman pulls Kara deeper under a spell that Kara is all too happy to succumb to. They went to dinner and walked around for a bit, now they are in Lena’s penthouse after she asked the nervous, bumbling reporter to follow her up so they could keep talking. It’s clear neither party wants to part ways. 

Lena laughs, head tipped back, eyes glinting, “I was teasing you darling, my conference is another week but the following conference is far enough away you won’t hear my alarms.”

Kara, barely recovered from being called ‘darling’, frowns at that. “You’re going out of town in a week? How long will you be gone?” 

The young Luthor moves her hand to cover Kara’s on the table then entangles them. “Only a week, part of it coincided with this conference and I have to be back for an important meeting so I won’t be there for all of it. My attendance won’t hinder my participation, climate change is just as important as poverty.” Kara’s heart is beating wildly in affection for this caring and philanthropic woman. “What?”

Her face must’ve given her away, she can imagine she looks a bit like a love struck teen. She shakes her head softly and smiles, “honestly?” Lena nods, “I’m in complete awe of you.” She thinks reflects back on the past four hours. “You lost the only nurturing person in your life at a very young age, taken into the home of a family forged of hatred. Yet somehow you came out as the most caring and generous person I’ve ever met. You want nothing but good for everyone and it’s incredibly charming.”

Kara stood and squats next to Lena, “everything you do is to help lessen the pain of others. You, Lena Luthor are so good.” She take her hand and lays a soft kiss on the even softer skin.

Lena knows her eyes are brimming with tears but she could care less. Her soulmate is unbearably kind and it touches Lena to her very core. Kara continues, “I can tell there is one thing you’ve managed to neglect through the years,” Lena tilts her head in question. “Yourself. But that ends now, I’m going to make sure you are taken care of now.”

A tear tracks down Lena’s cheek, she never thought herself to be someone who would want to have someone so actively tend to her needs, but Kara is clearly very loving and willing to do anything within her power to ensure the wellbeing of her partner. With Kara’s hand on her cheek and the softest look in her eyes, she wants nothing more than to let the beautiful hero make sure she is eating and sleeping well enough. “And I’ll happily do the same, after all, you do look after all of National City all the while keeping them fully informed.” Lena pushes a lock of hair behind the woman’s ear.

Lena looks to Kara’s lips, not for the first time today, she looks back up to see Kara’s gaze on her own lips. Both women lean forward, taking one last look at each other’s eyes, no trace of trepidation, only lust and awe. Their lips meet and Lena feels as if something on a higher level just aligned.

Kara's mind is nothing but Lena. _Lena, Lena , Lena_. The softness, the sparks between their skin, her hand combing through her hair and resting with a gentle pull. Lena pulls away, when Kara opens her eyes, she sees Lena’s Cheshire like grin. She pulls the woman flush against her, “what is that face for?”

Lena laughs, “my alarm couldn’t have bothered you that much, did it?”

The blonde barks out a laugh and squeezes the smaller woman. “Oh I was ready to come in and laser your alarm from existence! It might still face that fate over the next week, I’d keep an eye out."

That earns another laugh from the raven haired woman, “I’m not too concerned, I have my ways,” she whispers in the woman’s ear.

Kara lets out a noise she’s never heard from herself as Lena playfully licks a her earlobe. 

“I can learn to like a 3am alarm,” she says distractedly before attaching their lips again.


End file.
